Tipe Yang Kau Sukai
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kalau Shigeru sudah bosan pada Satoshi karena anak itu berbeda jauh dari tipe kesukaan pemuda berambut spike itu, pasti Shigeru akan memacari salah seorang atau bahkan semua fans wanitanya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Satoshi sebelum... ShigeSato FIC! My 1st Pokemon FF in this fandom! Warning inside! Flames and Flamers are allowed. ;


**Tipe Yang Kau Sukai**

**Pairing : ShigeSato a.k.a Okido Shigeru x Tajiri Satoshi**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon belong to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo and GameFreak. I don't own anything. Shige belongs to Sato and Sato belongs to Shige, btw... LOL**

**Warning : Drabble, PlotLESS, Semi-AU (soalnya saya bingung time-settingnya kayak gimana setelah adventure berbulan-bulan, ketemu aja cuma sesekali doang... Anggep aja Shige sama Sato lagi pulang kampung alias mudik tapi nggak bareng. XDD), Shounen AI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO BASH THE PAIRING NOR THE CHARACTERS HERE. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAIN, JUST FLAME ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS.**

**.**

**~~OOO***OOO~~**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, Shigeru..." panggil seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam kelam kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku-_super-duper-delux-mega-giga_-tebal-yang-entah-apa-judulnya.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Shigeru' itu tersenyum, "Ya, Satoshi?" jawabnya lembut. Ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang ia baca.

Tajiri Satoshi, atau pemuda yang biasa ia panggil 'Satoshi' itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa dan kemudian menatap wajah sang '_rival_' yang berada di depannya, "Boleh tanya? Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Tentu saja boleh—dan tentu saja tergantung pertanyaannya. Mau tanya apa, Satoshi?" Okido Shigeru—pemuda tampan dan memiliki banyak _fans_ itu lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya.

Satoshi menundukkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah '_rival_ kesayangan' sekaligus ehempacarnyaehem yang sedang berada dalam jarak pandangnya saat ini, "Tipe wanita seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk dijadikan pacar?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya sepert itu?" Jemari Shigeru membalik halaman buku yang ia baca.

Satoshi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di samping tubuh kekasihnya itu. Hela nafas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Yaah.. Shigeru itu walau mukanya songong, tapi tetap saja di mata wanita, wajahmu itu terbilang tampan. Dan lagi kau punya banyaaaak sekali _fans_ wanita di luar sana. Kali saja kalau kau sudah... sudah 'bosan' padaku, mungkin saja kau akan memacari salah seorang dari _fans_-mu, 'kan?"

Tidak usah memanggil Albert Einstein dari liang kubur atau orang-orang pintar lainnya untuk tahu kalau anak itu sedih. Walau Shigeru tidak melihat hal itu—ingat, dia masih sibuk dengan bukunya—dia masih bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya yang agak serak ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Otak jenius milik cucu dari Profesor Okido tersebut memproses data dengan cepat, menghasilkan suatu kesimpulan mutlak, "Tadi kamu tertangkap oleh _fans_-ku dan kemudian mereka bicara kalau lambat laun aku akan merasa bosan padamu, membuangmu dan kemudian aku akan memacari salah satu dari mereka. _Am I right_?" sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan yang dibungkus oleh pernyataan oleh Shigeru.

Kini giliran pemuda berambut coklat bergaya _spike _itu yang menghela nafas, "Kenapa pula harus mendengarkan 'kicauan' mereka? Hanya orang bodoh yang termakan omongan mereka, tahu?"

Satoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh. Ayolaah, jawab saja pertanyaanku, Tuan Jenius~"

"Hm... Wanita yang pandai memasak,"

'_JLEB!'_

"Keibuan,"

'_JLEB!'_

"Bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga,"

'_JLEB!'_

"Dan dia harus mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas—terlebih soal Pokemon."

'_JLEB!'_

Satoshi berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sofa dan mendekat ke pintu depan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi!" Satoshi membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Dasar IDIOT!"

Shigeru tetap tenang, tak beranjak sesenti pun dari sofanya, "Kau yang bilang harus menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur, 'kan?" Pemuda beriris hijau _emerald_ itu membalik halaman bukunya.

"Memang! Dan sekarang kau pasti bosan padaku! Aku tidak bisa memasak—membedakan garam dan gula saja sering salah! Terus mana mungkin aku bisa keibuan, aku 'kan anak laki-laki! Dan aku bukan semacam pembantu yang bisa mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga! Pengetahuanku pun sangat sedikit! Setelah ini kau boleh pergi dan memacari semua _fans_-mu kalau perlu!" Oh, entah sejak kapan Satoshi bertingkah layaknya wanita PMS seperti sekarang ini.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut _spike_ itu menyerah. Ia menutup bukunya, menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian berdiri. Shigeru meletakkan buku tebal itu di meja dan mulai berjalan mendekati Satoshi yang sudah memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca pertanda ingin menangis. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan Satoshi jadi anak yang super sensitif begini?! Setelah Shigeru sampai di depan Satoshi, tangannya mengacak lembut rambut hitam itu, "Oi, dengarkan aku sebentar. Kau tadi bertanya dan aku sudah menjawabnya dengan amat teramat sangat jujur. Ingat, kau yang memintaku untuk jujur."

Satoshi sekali lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi—"

'_CHU~'_

Sebuah kecupan singkat namun manis mendarat pada bibir anak manis itu. Membungkamnya untuk sesaat. Singkat, sampai-sampai Satoshi lupa untuk mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Shigeru segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Satoshi dan kemudian tersenyum mendapati rona merah muda yang bersarang di kedua pipi Satoshi. Sungguh, kekasihnya memang mahkluk termanis di dunia!

"Tapi... Kau tadi bertanya 'tipe _wanita_ yang ingin kujadikan _pacar_', bukan 'tipe _lelaki_ yang ingin kujadikan _pendamping hidup'_, 'kan?"

Dan—

'_BLUSH!'_

—seketika itulah rona merah muda bertransformasi menjadi warna merah pekat. Wajah Satoshi sekarang bisa dibandingkan dengan warna cangkang kulit Mr. Crab dari kartun Spongebob Suquarepants. Senyum usil semakin merekah di wajah tampan Shigeru. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di cuping telinga Satoshi yang ikut memerah.

'_Tapi aku tetap berharap kau bisa jago memasak seperti Takeshi supaya sewaktu kita menikah besok, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghubungi _delivery-service, My-Future-Wife_~'_

Semoga laki-laki sialan ini terpeleset kulit pisang, mendarat pakai wajah duluan, wajahnya nyium tanah, bibirnya mencium aspal panas, diperkosa banci Taman Lawang, dan patah tulang karena terlindas truk.

Pikiran itu yang sekarang ada di benak Satoshi. Sungguh ingin Satoshi mengutuk Shigeru dengan kutukan-kutukan a'la Mama Loreng di TV yang dijamin pasti berhasil dan jika tidak berhasil, maka akan diberikan kolor bekas sebagai ganti rugi. Kenapa kekasihnya ini suka sekali menggodanya, sih?! Apa dia tidak tahu terlalu banyak digoda bisa menimbulkan jerawat dan detak jantung tidak teratur? Oke, masalah jerawat, itu hanya pikiran ekstrim Satoshi yang sedang memasuki masa puber. Pemuda dengan iris coklat terang itu hanya bisa membatu di tempat dengan wajah super merah.

Setelah berbisik seperti itu—dan tak lupa setelah menikmati pemandangan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam _red mode : ON_, Shigeru melangkah keluar dari kediaman Tajiri dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Namun... Ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari dekat. Sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang sibuk membawa sebuah kamera-video dan memasang senyum puas.

**.**

**~~OOO***OOO~~**

**.**

* * *

**::OMAKE::**

**From :** Hana _Okaa-sama_

**Subject :** _Omedetto_!

**Message :** Kyaaa! _Mukou-chan_, _nice words and good job, Dear_! _Okaa-san_ bangga padamu, Menantukuuu!

* * *

**From :** Shige-_mukou_

**Subject :** _Arigatou_!

**Message :** _Okaa-sama_ melihatnya, ya? Haha, Satoshi memang manis, aku jadi selalu ingin menggodanya setiap waktu. ^_^ Oh, iya. _Arigatou_ sudah mengurus Pikachu tadi. Kalau dia dibiarkan ada di dekat Satoshi saat aku menciumnya, kemungkinan aku akan mati tersambar petir. LOL Dia benar-benar pecemburu kalau aku ada di dekat Satoshi, mengingat Pikachu adalah '_guardian_' si Satoshi~ -_-

* * *

**From :** Hana _Okaa-sama_

**Subject :** ^_^b

**Message :** Sama-sama~ Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan moment indah anakku dengan menantuku dirusak, walau itu sama Pikachu~~ ^w^ Setelah ini, ayo kita diskusikan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Satoshi-_chan_, ya! XD

* * *

**From :** Shige-_mukou_

**Subject :** -

**Message :** _Hai'_. Dengan senang hati, _Okaa-sama_. ;)

**.**

**~~**FIN**~~**

**.**

* * *

**Huahahahah, abal abal~ Setelah sekian lama tak ngetik FFn, malah balik dengan fic abal di fandom Pokemon yang menjadi korban. Ihiiiyy~~ Btw, biarkan Satoshi memiliki nama Tajiri... -_- Ga enak banget ngenalin Shigeru pake Shigeru Okido tadi Satoshi ya cuma Satoshi.. ._. Daaan... ALL HAIL MAMA HANAKO~ XDD Aku suka mama cantik satu ini~ x3 dan maap kalo Satoshi jadi kayak cewek PMS gitu... T^T**

**In the end, please gimme a review on my 1st Pokemon Indo FF... Kalo banyak kekurangan, besok2 bisa dibenerin~ ;)**

**Thanks a lot buat semua yang mau baca... ;)**

**Sign,**

**Rui A.**


End file.
